


【授权翻译】The Auction

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bachelor Auction, M/M, Matchmaker Benny, Police Officer Castiel, firefigher dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean是个消防员，Cas是个警察，他们在同一家餐厅结束了各自糟糕的拍卖约会，幸运的是，夜还很长。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> 【】内为译者吐槽...最后画风突变是因为是两个人翻的...

Sam敲了敲Dean的房门。“你快好了没？你会迟到的。”  
“我才不会迟到。”  
Dean拉紧他的领带，但是他还是没法把它摆得很直。Dean并不想参加这个单身汉拍卖会，但是Bobby，他们的消防队队长，没有给他选择的权利。这个拍卖会不仅仅是为苏福尔斯的消防和警察部门筹集资金，还是这些部门间可以友好竞争的好机会。  
经过上一年的垒球比赛，Dean确信这些竞争才不会友好呢。可他还是得服从命令，所以现在他躲在房间里穿上那套他几年都没穿过的西装。  
他必须承认，自己这么穿太帅了。【呵呵。】他拉直自己的马甲然后把它的扣子扣好。这样（消防）背带就被藏了起来，也就是说只有他自己知道它的存在。Sam会觉得这样很古怪，但是背带的存在提醒他这是他的工作。他还是穿着制服，只是不是平时穿的那一身，但它们有相似的触感，这让他能保持在最佳状态。  
他会去参加募捐活动，喝几杯，被投标，然后和对方（希望是Jo）去Benny的餐馆有一次放松的晚餐。Jo在警察局工作，凶杀组，Dean和她（一个警察）关系好是因为他们从小就是朋友。Jo承诺会买下他，如果花费不超过两百美元的话。她同样告诉他，如果她赢了，她会好好让自己的钱发挥价值，那就不仅仅是他们去吃餐饭那么简单了，他得打扫她的公寓，顺便做做饭，做持续一个星期的苦力。Dean不介意。只要能让他不必尴尬的和一个陌生人共进晚餐，他几乎可以干任何事。  
“Dean！”Sam又敲了敲门。  
“我说了我不会迟到！”  
“对的，但是我要在大约十分钟之内赶去工作，在走之前我还想嘲笑一下你。”  
“你还能在工作的地方看到我的。”Dean说。  
Benny是Dean的另一个朋友，也是镇上最好的餐厅的主人，他捐助了Dean的拍卖约会。Dean和买下他的人可以在Benny的店里享用晚餐。Benny是个天杀的好厨师。他做的山核桃派是有史以来最棒的。他还雇了Sam做服务员，Sam在读研究生时的兼职，这就意味着Dean没法永远躲过Sam。  
“Dean，”Sam敲门，就像他又变回了七岁而不是成年人，“我好久没见过你穿正装了，自从...”  
Sam停下来，他记不起上一次Dean穿正装是什么时候了。  
“婚礼或者葬礼，”Dean说。“早点娶到你的真命天女，你就能早点见到我穿西装的样子。”  
“或者你可以把门打开。”  
Dean不是喜欢打扮的那种人。他有他的工作服就够了，即使上面总是沾满了灰尘和汗水。然后他还有自己的常服，通常是牛仔裤加上各种各样的SFFD（San Francisco Fire Department圣弗朗西斯科消防部门...）的T恤。偶尔可以看到褪色的海军陆战队T恤被扔在那里，这是Dean从他爸爸那里顺来的。但总的来说关于衣服，Dean还是喜欢简单解决。  
Sam才是那个喜欢依次扣好每个纽扣穿毛线背心还有带护肘的格子花呢夹克的家伙。好吧，这有点夸张了。但Dean确信这只是时候未到。【时候到了他就会这么穿的意思吧...】  
Dean对着镜子检查了一下自己，再一次地，他试图掰直他的领带，总算摆正了。他隔着空气拍了拍他的头发，因为他不想碰到它然后毁了它。  
Dean深呼吸，把自己从嘲笑中拉回来，然后打开门。  
Sam踉跄着往前走了几步，很明显他刚刚靠在门上。  
“伙计。”Dean伸手稳住他的弟弟。“这就是趴在门上的代价。拜托告诉我你没把耳朵贴在门上。”  
“I Feel Pretty【不知道是哪一首】是你打扮时的背景音乐吗？”Sam问道，笑着躲避来自Dean的无恶意攻击。“你看上去很不错，老兄。”  
Dean翻了个白眼，但是却情不自禁地站得更直了。“你现在是在惊叹洗个澡换件新衣服会改变一个男人吗。”  
“对于你这种情况来说，太值得惊讶了。”Sam再次大笑起来。“好吧，如果我迟到了Benny会杀了我的。在这重要的一晚，我们会为苏福尔斯主办一次最好的晚餐。”  
Sam在最后笑了笑，然后消失，Dean觉得自己太幸运了，鉴于Sam没有照相。  
现在他独自一人了，如果Sam和他一起去逸林酒店那就意味着他将收获一路嘲笑和不止一张照片。Dean坐进自己车里，然后向相反方向驶去，他止不住去想把车开进树林里然后没人能找到他。  
但是这对于一套好衣服来说简直是巨大的浪费，而且Dean也别想再出现在消防局了。  
当Dean到达那里时逸林酒店的停车场已经停满了，他只能把车停到后面的场地上去，也就是说在开场之前他需要走挺长一段路才能到大宴会厅。也就是说Dean有更多时间试图说服自己逃跑。  
Dean没看到熟人，直到他走到酒店大厅，但是Bela尖锐的傻笑绝对不是他现在想要的。  
“你这不是洗白白啦嘛。【我绝对不是故意这么翻的...好吧我是...】”她说，公然视奸他，用眼睛剥掉Dean的防护层，让他感觉自己好像是裸着站在房间中央而不是埋藏在一层一层布料底下。  
“别把我商品化，”Dean大声反对，这样其实不好，因为Bela是那种逮到你的弱点就把你撕成碎片的那种人。这会让她成为一个伟大的审讯官但是也是个糟糕的人，如果她出现在你周围的话。Dean不觉得她是个朋友，但很庆幸她不是敌人。  
“哦，甜心。”Bela拍拍Dean的脸颊，姿势一点也不像同情，Dean迫切希望远离她。  
“如果你能买到它你可以对这件商品干任何事。”一个助理说，用一只手挽着Dean的腰把他拉走。  
“我不是商品。”Dean抗议，虽然对方并没注意或者在意他的话。  
他被扔进一个塞满了其他因为正装而不舒服的男人们的小房间。啊哈，和Dean一样的受害者们。Aaron在角落里，摆弄一套看上去像二手的衣服，因为这是二十年前的款式了。Dylan在另一边，穿着明显是租来的晚礼服，他必须奋战到最后一分钟，鉴于它们并不是那么合身。  
Dean试图抹平自己想象中的裤子上的折痕。他已经被拖进这个马戏团，好在他相信自己看上去是最好的。  
Luke和Mike，兄弟俩和其他一些担负着消防和警察部门之间竞争责任的家伙在房间中央争论些什么。Dean还没在意到要走近去看看。这两个家伙，当然足够体面。他们是富二代。Dean甚至不太能理解他们为什么会在这里工作。  
嗯，Luke来自另一支消防队，Dean从没和他一起工作过，但他听到过一些谣言，这家伙对火有着奇怪的痴迷。还有一些谣言是Luke会故意纵火然后及时出现并消灭它，但是Dean并不相信这些话。只是因为Luke听起来像Lucifer的昵称并不意味着这家伙就是撒旦。  
虽然他的发型确实有点像他有一对恶魔角。  
Dean不再偷瞄这两兄弟，思考他应该去安慰一下Aaron或者帮他找个吸入器，直到他看见了和Zack还有Anna站在一起的穿黑衣服的男人。  
Dean知道那是警察局的Cas。他还知道那个男人在特殊受害者小组（SVU：speial victim unit，就是遭到性侵的人）工作，而且是个非常成功的卧底，让这个城市里一些最变态的罪犯倒霉，因为当他愤怒的时候他是很可怕的。  
不知道为什么，即使Cas是个警员而且看上去难以置信的火辣【花痴泥垢】，Dean却并不觉得他会出现在募捐活动上。  
穿着正装出现在募捐活动上。  
该死的。  
特别是Dean可能已经非常迷恋Cas了，就在上个夏天的那场垒球比赛，当这个家伙带着傻乎乎的微笑还有糟乱的头发，总能安打跑上垒甚至打出一记全垒打的时候。  
看着穿着正装，包括胸前口袋里的天蓝色手帕（太衬Cas的眼睛了）的Cas，并不能减轻Dean的迷恋。  
看着Cas也不能减轻Dean想要逃避自己在这里的现实的想法。他将要上台了，当着半个城市里的人的面，还有Cas的，他被迫要站在台上然后微笑，然后有人会拍下他。  
现在打电话装病是不是太迟了？  
“哇哦，你在这。”Marv的手重重地压在Dean肩膀上。“你看上去想要逃跑。”  
Dean专注于维持微笑，压制想要远离对方的触碰的想法，因为Marv的手指上总是粘着油腻的食物，而且这是Dean唯一一套好西装。  
“有人看着呢。”Dean说。  
他习惯穿着制服或者休闲服的人们，他习惯看在训练或者紧急情况下互相讲故事或者笑话，他习惯安慰孩子们，给他们试戴自己的头盔，甚至在学校里进行火灾安全演讲。  
顺便说一句，他对于安全演讲可在行了。但是对着成年人。不，谢了。  
“姑娘们会把你吃干抹净哒~”Marv的话实际上让Dean更不安了。

 

当拍卖人，也就是Bobby，也就是Dean的上司，宣布Dean的名字。Dean开始微笑并且试图忽略那种恶心的感觉。当着一屋子的人呕吐可能可以让他逃掉约会，但更可能被嘲笑一辈子。  
Dean在把手插进口袋之前小幅度地挥了挥手，他顶着上方过亮的灯光试图更好地看清人群。  
Bobby几乎还没说完“竞标开始”，有位女士就从人群中站了起来，挥舞着她的牌子好像有人会漏掉她的竞拍似得。  
Dean斜过视线，他没法不去好奇谁对他这么感兴趣，但他看不清那团光晕。  
但他找到了Jo，她靠在远处的一面墙上，看上去对一切都不感兴趣。她在第一位女士之后举起了牌子。  
Dean松了一口气。  
直到第一位小姐再次从她座位上起来。  
Bobby咳了咳，但是Dean发誓那是一个笑声。他的脸颊在烧，如果有人问起来他会怪到灯光头上。现在他开始想到灯光了，它们有点太暖了。如果他站在这里太久他就要汗湿他的西服了。  
竞价还在继续。当那位不知名的女士出价250美元的时候，Dean看向Jo的方向，希望一切还没到绝望的地步。她看上去不太高兴，但她还是举起了牌子。  
Jo持续对抗那个神秘女人直到对方出价500美元。Dean一点也不怪她放弃了，但是随着竞拍的继续担忧开始搅合他的胃，因为他一点也不了解这些人，然后他还得确确实实地去约会，他都不记得自己最后一次约会是什么时候了。事实上，这根本不能称作约会，他从中学就不对女孩感兴趣了。  
但第一位出价的女士赢得了竞拍，她几乎要跳舞了，现在Dean只能庆幸约会至少是在Benny的地盘上，在那至少他能控制住对方，如果她攻势太猛。Benny为了宣传餐厅才赞助Dean的约会，但是如果那位女士有不恰当的行为他会毫不犹豫地护送对方出去。  
Dean点亮他的微笑站回他的位置。

 

在见到拍下他的那位女士不到两秒钟Dean就知道了对方的名字叫Becky Rosen，他还了解到她特别的活泼热情而且对私人空间没有概念，她从来没去过Benny的酒吧但是她喜欢尝试新鲜事物，而且她保证自己不是让人毛骨悚然的跟踪狂或者别的什么，这些信息一次性涌向Dean，他不知道该如何应对了。  
“苏福尔斯的熟食店（Deli）是我的第一选择”当Dean为她打开Impala的门时Becky解释道，“但是如果那间酒吧不错我也很乐意改变习惯。不是说我花心。我可专一啦。但是多样化也很重要啦，你觉得呢？”【得到重要信息：对方是个话唠。】  
“我兄弟以前在熟食店工作过，”Dean说。“但是占用了太多时间，他想要拿到法律学位所以他需要宽松的时间。”  
“你有兄弟？”Becky问。  
“是的，弟弟。”Dean在镜子里检查了一下，确定自己没有变得和自己同事一样糟糕，“有点奇怪但是是个好孩子。”  
当Dean了解到Becky不是个跟踪狂，买下他也不是为了什么浪漫喜剧里那种恋爱，他开始有点担心为什么她在一点也不了解他的情况下还花大价钱买个和他约会的机会了。  
“你听上去真的很喜欢他。”  
“那是。”Dean继续说道，这单纯是因为讨论Sam比讨论自己要容易多了，“我们很亲近。很长一段时间里我们就是对方的全部。我不知道如果他有了自己的生活离开了之后我该怎么办。”【弟控没药救。】  
“他要离开？”  
“如果他不去考法律学位继续呆在这里的话就更好了，”Dean笑了，虽然Sam要离开的念头并不有趣，“嗯，也许他会留下。但是我觉得他想尝试一下大城市，纽约，波士顿那样的。”这样挺让人担心的。但是Dean会习惯的，显然他们还能见到对方，只是不像现在这样分享同一间公寓。然后Dean突然意识到这是个约会，他最好别一直讨论他的兄弟。“你怎么样？有家人吗？或者有趣的工作？”  
Dean后悔了，因为这过渡得一点也不平稳，听起来像是审讯而不是对另一个人有兴趣。这大概就是他不约会的原因。好吧，也许作为一个消防员就是会有些奇怪的习惯。  
“我在出版业工作，”Becky说。“实际上我想自己的人生更进一步，大城市是机遇所在，你知道么？别误会，我热爱自己的工作，但是每个人都梦想有更大的空间，不是吗？”  
她认真的看着他，Dean笑着点了点头，只是因为这是正常反应。  
“我能想象自己生活在纽约或者波士顿，大城市的生活看上去很刺激，你不觉得吗？”  
Dean可不想要那种刺激。“如果这是你想要的。对于我来说苏福尔斯就是我想要的。Sam和我在小镇长大。”  
“所以只是小镇男孩？”Becky带着花痴【这里是dreamy，我就要翻成花痴怎么着吧。】一样的微笑问。  
Dean把车停在了Benny的酒吧门口然后下车，忽略了这个问题。“我们到了，”他说了一句即使事实太明显了。他没为她开车门【长点心吧。】但是拉开了餐厅的门。  
他们迎着一些奇怪的眼神进了餐厅，因为Benny的餐厅并不是什么特别适合正装或者鸡尾酒会礼服的地方，Dean才意识到Becky为了这次约会大概比他投入了多得多的精力准备，但他还没评价过她的裙子。  
“你看上去很不错。”Dean说，领着Becky走向一张两人的桌子，桌上还有蜡烛装饰。他十分确信这是Benny的玩笑，然后他不耐烦地瞟了一眼吧台后的Benny，对方没有隐藏他的假笑。  
“谢谢。”Becky说，但是她看也没看Dean。在Dean不知情的状况下她观察了一下这个地方。他怀疑她可能会觉得难为情，因为餐厅里大部分人都穿着法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤。反正他是觉得自己格格不入，但是当一些认识他的人和他点头示意的时候他还是笑着挥了挥手。  
下次他来这里的时候得向他们解释一下今天的情况。他们会理解的。大多数人都知道他是个消防员，这得感谢有一次Benny招的一个兼职引起的火灾。实际上这就是Dean第一次出现在这个地方的原因。也是Benny雇了Sam的原因。  
Becky把她的羊毛衫挂在了椅子背上然后面对吧台坐下。Dean有点失望，因为这样Dean就不能老看着Benny了，但是至少他还能欣赏不错的街景。也许外面会发生一些有趣的事。  
“这里是我在镇上最喜欢的几个地方之一。”Dean说着，他甩了甩餐巾把它铺在自己大腿上。“有我吃过的最棒的肋排还有不可思议的派。”  
“我个人更喜欢蛋糕。”Becky说。  
如果这是一次真正的约会那这一条就足够分手了。但这不是真的所以Dean不能起身走人。他希望Benny能给对方送上一块蛋糕给自己送上一块派。如果他们得分享同一份甜点他会感觉自己遭到了严重背叛。那么当他太累或者懒得做饭的时候他会去找一家新餐馆。  
“我确信Benny也能做出非常棒的蛋糕”Dean这么说多半是因为对自己朋友的自信而不是他觉得如何蛋糕会好吃。派里有水果，这足以让它变得营养又美味啦。  
“所有的菜都是Benny做的吗？”Becky问。  
“有人会帮他。他的侄女Elizabeth在学习烹饪，但大多数时候都由他一个人完成。”  
“Sam不做饭吗？”  
Dean笑了。“不，他一点也不会。”  
大多数时候Dean和Jess都会尽量避免让Sam做饭。Sam是想好心帮忙，但是Sam加上炉子，甚至Sam加上微波炉，都等于一场灾难。他甚至能毁了只需再次加热的披萨。这简直是个悲剧，因为加热的披萨和新鲜披萨一样好吃，Sam却花这么长的时间去加热让它变得不能吃。  
“好吧，我喜欢做饭。”Becky说，“我喜欢尝试，你理解吧？”  
Dean希望他们继续讨论烹饪。“我喜欢尝试烤食物而不太喜欢煮，但是没错，勇于尝试很棒。”  
“烹饪有点像编辑，”Becky说，“你拿到一种食材，然后加工它，试着找到所有东西在一起的适合的比例，让最后出现在盘子里的东西变得完美。如果你毁了其中一点，一切都玩完了。”  
她说这些话的时候带着亮眼的微笑，当Benny拿着一瓶葡萄酒走过来时Dean满心的感激。虽然他穿着一身潇洒的服务员礼服【逗比哈哈哈哈哈。】。他甚至在自己小臂上挂了条布，然后他操着自己厚重的南方口音帮他们倒好酒问他们晚上过得怎么样。  
“Dean是个完美的绅士吗？”Benny问，不知道为啥板着脸。  
现在踢一脚Benny肯定非常的不绅士所以Dean忍住了，艰难地忍住了。  
“哦，是的。”Becky回答，“你们两个互相认识？”  
“我们是朋友。”Dean说。  
“他拯救了我的餐厅。”Benny说，他拍了拍Dean的肩膀，“平民英雄。”  
Dean觉得Benny说的有点太夸张了，特别是为了他这样的家伙而这么说，Dean可没有在展望浪漫的未来。Becky看上去对这个故事不太感兴趣。事实上，她看上去对Dean和Benny都不感兴趣。她的眼神穿过他们，看向吧台。  
“所以之后你就炒了那个人然后雇了Sam，对吗？”Becky问。  
Benny笑了，给Dean一个我懂得的表情。“不说自己反而说你兄弟？不走寻常路啊。”  
“Sam很特别。”  
当Benny和Dean一起看向她的时候，Becky叹了口气，她的脸颊变成了粉色。她笑了，太无法直视了【too bright，我就要翻成无法直视怎么着吧。】，双手捧着她的酒杯。  
“我想我该去看看你们的晚餐了。”Benny说。  
这么早去检查晚餐？Dean做了个嘴型。  
Benny看了一眼吧台然后点点头。  
Dean重新微笑，尝了口他的葡萄酒。“那么Becky，你在从事什么样的出版工作？”

 

谈话让人精疲力尽，Dean一点也不享受。  
他们谈论书籍，很多书，大部分Dean都没读过。Dean发现和Becky聊天的诀窍就是让她开始谈一些她会特别兴奋的话题，这样她会有至少五到十分钟一直关不上话匣子，然后Dean就可以神游一会儿。  
他对于很多时候他们谈话的方向会绕个圈回到Sam身上感到有点奇怪，而且让他感到失望的是即使上了菜也他不能卸下谈话这个责任。  
他必须说话，但是他可以把盘子里的西兰花切成小块然后嚼上比平时更长的时间，他甚至等到嘴里完全空了再说话，在他感到有义务要说点什么的时候这样可以大大减少要说话的时间。  
“所以你和你弟弟住在一起？”Becky问。  
Dean现在只想咬一口手里的烤肋排【身为吃货我懂你的心情QAQ】，但是他停下来，强迫自己放下它。“是的，我们分享一间公寓。我们有各自的房间，但是有个室友挺方便的。我们知道我们可以住在一起，我们不会给对方增加麻烦。”  
“你们住在公园附近吗？这样跑步锻炼挺方便的。”  
“是的，”Dean同意，再次拿起他的食物，他在嚼的同时发现Becky居然知道他们住在哪里，但是他好像已经错过了提问时间。得换个方式问了。  
“你也住在公园附近？”Dean问。也许她每天早晨要在公园遛狗，看到了Dean在跑步，这样就说得通了。也解释了她知道Dean住在哪里不是因为她是个跟踪狂。虽然什么解释都不能让他感觉好一点，毕竟一个陌生人知道自己住在哪。或者，严格意义上来说，知道他住在哪片区域。  
“不。”Becky笑着喝掉了她的酒。“你说得对，这里的菜真好吃。”  
“没错。Benny会把每个周四晚上变成一个经典的法式夜晚。最好要在周四来。”  
晚餐快结束的时候，比起Dean，Becky可能更了解Benny和Sam。有的时候Dean发现她在笑，是那种让他感到恐慌的花痴的笑，直到他发现她不是在看自己。Dean好奇到底酒吧里有谁吸引了她的注意力。也许他们该继续坐着等甜点，但是很明显Becky对他没兴趣，而他也对Becky没兴趣，好吧，他们该怎么结束这该死的约会。  
“你们今晚最后一道菜。”Sam说着，特浮夸地把两盘蛋糕放下。  
“这是蛋糕。”Dean说，他看着那些蛋糕，白色的蛋糕上点缀着草莓糖浆，然后他看向Sam，叛徒。“你居然给我蛋糕。”  
“他们让我送来的。”Sam说，虽然他显然笑得肩膀都在晃。  
“我喜欢蛋糕，”Becky说。“你喜欢蛋糕吗，Sam？”  
“他当然喜欢！”Dean回答，因为不值得信任的家伙都喜欢蛋糕，而从Sam把蛋糕端过来的那一刻Dean就确定他完全不值得信任。  
Becky把Dean的那一份蛋糕推向桌子边缘，也就是Sam所站的位置，“你可以和我一起吃蛋糕，我的意思是，如果你不介意的话。因为Dean不喜欢蛋糕。”  
“啥？”Sam问道，笑容消失了。  
而Dean意识到这是个机会，一个逃跑的好机会，就在他脚下。“好主意，Becky，为什么你们俩不一起吃蛋糕呢。我度过了一个很棒的晚上，谢谢你愿意和我一起共进晚餐。”【卖队友咯！三毛钱一个！】  
Dean和Becky握了握手，很明显两人都心不在焉，当她嘀咕一些像是这是个很棒的晚上或者谢谢你的时候，她只是盯着Sam。  
这时候Dean才意识到Becky买下约会不是为了他。她买了一个机会，可以见到Sam的机会。他在犹豫自己是否要提醒Sam，或者告诉Becky自己弟弟有个非常漂亮的女朋友。但是小心眼和担忧只是Dean的生活常态，所以他果断抛弃了自己兄弟径直走向了吧台。  
“你知道你们两兄弟看上去长得不太像。”Benny说着，但还是从吧台里拿出一瓶冰啤酒摆在他面前，动作快到Dean甚至还没来得及坐下，“你不能就这么换人，这么对待一个妹子。”  
“她对这次换人可高兴了。”Dean说。  
Benny抬了抬眉毛。“哦。”  
“必须的。”Dean喝了一大口啤酒，试图冲掉残留的葡萄酒的味道。现在他只想脱下这套正装换一些舒服的衣服。  
“没料到啊。”Benny说。  
“没人能料到。”  
“好吧。”Benny笑了笑打开另一瓶啤酒。“至少接下来更好过了。”  
“接下来？”Dean看着眼前那杯新倒上的几乎要溢出来的啤酒，“接下来是要喝醉以便忘记今晚发生的一切吗？”  
Benny只是大笑着走开了，留下Dean一个人在吧台边。  
Dean并没有孤单多久，几分钟后，也就是喝了几杯之后，Dean有伴儿了。而这个伴儿就是Castiel Novak。  
“哦谢天谢地。”Cas说着从台上拿起一瓶没开的啤酒。他在吧台边缘翘开啤酒然后喝了一大口，他张开嘴唇包裹住瓶口，当他在喝酒的时候，Dean不知道自己该不该把注意力给Cas的上下移动的喉结。  
最后，Dean终于振作起来开始说话，“你也过了个糟糕的约会？”  
Cas惊讶的样子像是没有意识到自己有个小伙伴了。他看起来太糟糕了，甚至比Dean更渴望啤酒，根据Dean分析他大概经历了一个可怕的约会。  
“是的。”Cas坐在他的位子上，身子向下滑，这他的西装上有了折痕。“被一个负责解决白领犯罪妹子逮住了，她给警察局捐了一大笔钱然后试图用一个晚上招募我。一直聊各种工作。”  
“白领（white collar）？”Dean问。USA的一部电视剧也叫这个名字。Dean觉得这个题材实际上有点无聊【对嘛你喜欢Dr.Sexy那种题材嘛。】，虽然在剧情的有趣度上做得挺不错的。帮助男主破案挺有吸引力的。  
“很显然我的另一套西服让我看起来像个税务会计。”Cas说。  
“但这一套让你看起来很棒。”  
不及思考这些话就从Dean嘴里出来了，而且一旦说出来就回不去了。Dean立刻红到了耳根，他凝视着他的啤酒试图掩饰。  
长时间的沉默，Dean能感觉到Cas在盯着他，但是他不知道这是好事还是坏事，他总不能看回去吧，眼神接触只能让一切更糟。  
“对不起，”Cas说，“我刚刚好像侵犯了你的个人空间，还对你吼了。我是Castiel Novak，虽然我觉得你应该已经知道了。”  
“是的。”  
在这样的城市里工作，你不需要见面就能知道对方。但现在Dean看起来有点像一个跟踪狂了。  
“就像我知道你是Dean Wincherster。”Cas说，“我应该和你握个手，但是我感觉我们好像跳过了这个步骤，你也刚刚也在这儿结束了一次约会？”  
“我和那个买下我的家伙只是朋友。今晚唯一一件好事就是吃到了好吃的东西，而且免费。”  
“今晚还没有结束呢，”Cas指出这一点，“你还不知道什么会发生呢。”  
“嗯，事实上她拍下我是为了见我弟弟，所以在这里我的今晚估计是结束了。”  
“真糟糕。 ”Cas举起他的酒瓶，在喝之前指了指Dean的方向，“另一个机构的家伙想挖我，而你的约会是因为你弟弟。我们真是奇特的一对。”  
“是啊。”Dean附和，酒瓶贴着他的嘴唇。“你怎么知道Sam是我的弟弟？”  
如果结果是Cas和Dean搭话是为了接近Sam，那么Dean可能会马上回家然后穿上Remember the Titans【可能是那部橄榄球的电影吧...】的T恤自个儿哭去了。  
这下轮到Cas脸红了，但是红晕只停留在了他的脸颊上，“嗯，我在某种程度上，了解你。我问了一些人，你在垒球比赛里吊着一只手，我只是好奇。”  
垒球比赛。就是在比赛里Dean第一次发现Cas，美好的一天。虽然他没有意识到Cas知道自己是谁。  
“啊哈。”Dean说，“我吊着一只手。”  
“关于你的伤我没得到准确的答复，”Cas说。“我听说你和几个玩滑板的孩子打赌你可以溜得更好然后就打自己脸了，我还听过你喝醉了然后从房顶跳下来的版本，因为你觉得自己是蝙蝠侠。”【哈哈哈哈哈逗比啊哈哈哈哈】  
Dean摇了摇头。总有一天他会想到合适的方法报复Jo那些愚蠢的造谣。  
“事实比那些还尴尬。”Dean说着扣了扣他酒瓶的标签。  
“我喜欢尴尬的故事，”Cas说。他用微笑面对Dean怀疑的表情，随着他的解释他的表情看起来不再那么古板。“准确的说是别人的尴尬故事。”  
Dean耸耸肩表示认同。”我走去公园跑步，然后看到了一个小女孩在哭。“  
“哦不。”  
“没错。”因为没有啥以小孩开头的故事会有好结果。“我停下来看她是不是还好，然后知道了她的猫逃到了附近的一棵树上，当然，她和她父母就住在我公寓楼下，所以这孩子知道我是个消防员，结果就是救这只猫下来变成了我的工作，好让她那双看着我的充满希望的大眼睛别再哭了。”  
Dean猛灌了一口啤酒。他严肃地思考过告诉她这对他来说是不可能办到的，或者直接在部门里找个人来帮他然后接受不可避免的嘲笑，但是小女孩，她叫Melissa，看上去就在崩溃的悬崖边缘，如果Dean不能救下她的猫她就要跳下去了。  
“我对猫过敏。”Dean解释道，他看到Cas脸上闪过理解的表情。“特别是她养的那种该死的猫，因为只要我用手臂搂到那只猫，我就开始透不过气，然后坐在树干上开始打喷嚏，这真是太扯了，猫吓坏了然后我从树上掉了下来。”  
“然后摔坏了你的手，”Cas给故事结了个尾。“那只猫还好吗？”  
“必须的。我送Melissa和她的猫回家，我得到了应有的表扬，然后我还得开车送自己去急诊室。”  
Cas皱眉。“你带着一条受伤的手臂开车？”  
“苏福尔斯可没有地铁。”  
Cas皱眉皱得更严重了，Dean觉得要为自己辩护一下（愚蠢的警察们总喜欢让他觉得自己有罪）。“没那么糟糕，而且用一只手开车也不是很难。”好吧，在他供出什么Cas能把他逮捕的东西之前Dean最好应该别说了。  
“如果他们要给你吊着手那就说明足够严重了。”  
Dean滑动椅子靠近Cas，降低音量小声说。“其实我只要吊一两天，但是我讨厌垒球，所以装了更长时间。我基本确信Bobby知道这件事，所以我今晚必须参加拍卖，但这还是值得的。”  
“你还愿意用一个糟糕的晚上换不去打几个小时的垒球比赛。”Cas表示不相信。  
“这说明我真的很讨厌垒球，而且，”Dean展示他最迷人的微笑，“总的来说今晚也没那么糟糕。”  
“那必须啊。”Benny说着，又摆了几瓶啤酒在他们俩面前。“你们俩想要啥甜点来配啤酒吗？”【推销大师Benny成就达成。】  
Dean想知道为什么Benny觉得现在是个来问他们要什么的好时机。  
“你还有山核桃派吗？”Cas问。“Eilzabeth说这会是我吃过的最好吃的派，她是对的。”  
等等。Cas知道Elizabeth？Cas知道Benny的派？Dean疑惑地看向Benny。  
“两份山核桃派？没问题。”Benny说着。在他消失进厨房之前他对着Dean笑了一下。  
“你经常来这？”Dean问。显而易见，如果Cas知道服务员的名字的话。Dean根本不知道他们老是错过对方。他每星期至少来这里两次。  
“才来不久。这是个好地方。Benny是个很棒的家伙。只是好像时间不太对。”  
Cas的微笑看进Dean又长又黑的睫毛下，同时这正是Dean想要的【eyes fuck无误】，Dean摸着他的啤酒瓶，里面的酒几乎要倒在他腿上了。  
“我告诉过你今晚会很棒，现在我们又有了派。”  
Cas笑了，但是Dean感觉到对方看穿了自己的鬼话。“那么吃完派之后呢？”【just get a room please】  
“我今晚可以去找Jess。”Sam建议，顺便收走了Dean和Cas的空酒瓶，然后给了Dean一个我是不是个伟大的弟弟啊的微笑【三米神助攻】“你知道的，如果你需要用到公寓。”  
Cas转向Dean，像是有什么阴谋似的，虽然他而与的声音足够让Sam，甚至半个酒吧里的人听清，“我觉得他在建议我们无所顾忌地来一发。【loudanduninterruptedsex】”  
Sam呛到自己憋红了脸。Dean笑了，因为这家伙是个偷听的混蛋。Cas看着Dean，很明显对此洋洋自得。看着Cas沾沾自喜的表情Dean很想靠过去给他一个吻。但他们在公共场合，而且Sam就在旁边。  
于是Dean清了清喉咙然后让视线离开Cas。“你和Becky的约会怎么样了？”  
Sam做了个鬼脸，“我不敢相信你居然出卖我。”  
Dean耸耸肩。“她明显是想和你在一起，而不是我，有人告诉我我可以在法律和公认的道德标准允许的情况下尽量愉快地度过约会。”  
Sam眨了眨眼。“Bobby真的这么说？”  
Dean笑了，想起Bobby告诉他不用因为觉得自己有义务就和别人做爱时越来越红的脸，“没错，和你想像中一样笨拙滑稽。”  
“Victor告诉我们不可以在今晚的恶作剧里使用市里发给我们的手铐。”Cas说，“虽然没说不可以穿制服。【制服卡请正面上我。】”  
“那是因为你的制服太丑了好吗。”  
Cas扬起他的眉毛，准备接受挑战。“不敢相信这话是穿消防背带的人说出来的。”  
“背带是经典，穿背带总没错。”  
当然了，Dean并不是很介意他的背带最后被扔在地板上或者干脆绑在他手腕上。虽然最好不要在第一次约会的时候就这么干。不过他们可以把互相打量的那场垒球比赛当成第一次约会。这意味着他们已经好几个月没约会了。十分适合来一发背带。  
“哦，你知道你有多明显吗。”Sam说，“你的扑克脸太糟了，谁都看出来你在想什么了。”  
Dean笑着说。“也就说你准备让我们继续约会啦。”  
“约会？”Sam问。  
“第二次约会。”Dean补上一句。  
“第二次？”Cas问。  
Dean等会儿会解释他的逻辑。但现在，最重要的是，“我很乐意在第二次约会里干更多事。”  
“Dean！”Sam叫到，睁大了眼睛，提高音量，带着觉得Dean神烦的语气。  
这足够让他跺脚了，还有抱怨要和别人分享自己哥哥。  
Dean觉得这次捉弄成功了然后喝光他的啤酒。“你可以...我的意思是我希望你能来我家。”捉弄Sam很有趣，但是Dean不希望Cas觉得自己也在捉弄他。“吃完派之后。”  
“我才不准备在吃到派之前离开呢。”Cas说。  
Cas把他的脚勾在Dean椅子上，并在整个过程中滑上Dean的腿。每一次Dean笑起来他们的肩膀就会靠在一起。这些明显不够的接触简直让他要疯了，但是直到他们回到公寓，才能比比谁脱光对方的衣服的速度比较快。这只是前戏，Dean完全不介意来一点前戏。  
Cas也不介意。如果他嘴唇上的微笑是这个意思的话。

 

他们分别开车来Benny的餐厅的，而且Cas不想把他的车留在停车场过夜，所以他们得开不同的车去Dean的公寓。这挺好的。当他们吃完派Dean已经很兴奋了，如果他们还在同一辆车里估计会直接发生一些有伤风化的事。【我不介意你们在各种地方都来一发。】  
当然他还是感觉车程太长，而且还有个挑战，他们俩在到达七楼的公寓过程中最好不要把对方推倒在楼梯扶手上。  
“你这地方居然没电梯？”当他们走到四楼转角的时候Cas问道。  
“四楼就累了？”Dean笑了起来，虽然他也有同样的感受，他可不会经常穿着正装爬楼，他已经开始出汗了。“你最好在我们进行主要活动前保存体力？如果有必要我不介意把你背上去。”  
Cas低吼着，从他喉咙里发出来的低沉的音调不该这么火辣，除去他就是。他把Dean推向最近的一堵墙，靠过去，眼神锐利专注。然后Dean舔了舔自己的嘴唇，如果他试图激怒Cas就能得到这样的反应那他可以一整晚都这么干。  
就在Dean觉得对方要吻自己的时候，Cas开口了，“我们来比谁先到。”然后离开墙壁开始向上跑。【你们不是要留点体力干别的吗】  
这花了一点时间让Dean的大脑弄清楚刚刚发生了什么，然后他开始追赶Cas。在第七层平台他超过了Cas先到了他的公寓门口。他在和锁作斗争的同时Cas站在他身后，很近了但是还不够近，这提醒Dean他最好快点打开门。  
最后他终于打开门，侧身进去，在Cas贴近他之前把他的钥匙丢进钥匙碗里。Dean可能比Cas高大概一英寸，但是他们体型没差多少，只要Cas想他就能毫不费力地把Dean按在墙上。  
当然是在Dean也想呆在那个位置的情况下。他用手指勾住Cas的皮带把他拉向自己，现在Dean夹在Cas和墙之间了。  
Dean扭动他的手指试图把它们挤进Cas裤子更深的地方，他的手背被打了一下。  
“我还没吻你呢。”Cas解释道。他把Dean的手拉开然后游刃有余地压在墙上，这让Dean呼吸得更急促了。  
“你应该纠正这一点。”Dean说  
“我该这么做吗？”Cas的声音简直是挑逗，他轻吻着Dean下巴的曲线，捏着Dean的脖子，感觉到Dean的手在他的控制下动作却不准备挣扎开的时候笑了笑，“等我准备好了我会的。”  
还有该死的，Cas开始解开Dean的纽扣。  
Cas把注意力给回Dean的脖子，以足够轻的力度亲吻和撕咬，那样不会留下任何印记。这很明智，但是不够。Dean不只想要一些牙齿，为什么他们还穿着衣服？还有好多地方值得Cas分享他的注意力。一些他可以粗鲁一点，一些可以留下点印记的地方。  
当Dean一想到Cas的嘴挑逗着他的两点时，他不禁猛吸了一口气：Cas牙齿触感，Cas的笑声，Cas的沾沾自喜，Cas抵着Dean的下颌…Dean已经决定要得到他想要的东西了，因为他的欲望早已超越他所拥有的。他试图把Cas推走抵住墙，但是只是勉强能够将他的臀部抵住Cas的。仅有的这点接触也足以将Dean从内而外的点燃，愉悦的火花贯穿了Dean的身体。  
“这就是你想要的吗？”Cas分开了Dean的腿，Dean向下磨蹭着，双腿挤压着Cas的腿，拼命的在寻找他渴望的摩擦。  
这样好些了，但是Dean并不确定这就足够了。Dean后倾他的头以抵住墙，将臀部上滑以寻求更多的接触，寻找与Cas更多的碰撞，寻找那个能将他带上天的感觉。Dean胡乱的抓着Cas的肩膀，试图将他抓进身体，抓的更近。  
Cas轻声笑了笑，他向Cas的颈部轻轻吹了口热气，Dean的就像要为了够着Cas的唇一样的努力跳动着，Cas转到后面向Dean的肌肤轻轻送去吻的触感，这正是Dean所需要的。Cas的嘴磨人的挑逗着Dean，和Dean的臀部一起动着，狂乱而又饥渴的。  
“求你了”Dean说到，他自己都没有发现他以完全不是本来的那个他的口气说到。他拨弄着少许Cas的头发，把Cas拖的更近，但是Cas的牙齿并没有以他想的方式去亲吻他的肌肤。  
Cas又笑了起来，在被拉回去之前给了Dean的脖子最后一个吻，“求我作甚，Dean？”  
这个攻正在对他坏笑……  
Dean的手指刮蹭着Cas的衬衫，似乎想将这碍事的布料扯烂，但他其实并不清楚他到底想做些什么。就在一个平稳的动作之后，Cas已经将Dean两个手腕钉在了墙上。Cas以那种痛苦的方式强压着Dean，Dean的呻吟盖过了他的话语。“说话”。  
Dean的臀部被抽动了一下，他的头同时在墙上点了一下，慢慢滑落到了Cas的腰际。他的手臂反抗着Cas的控制，但是他没有任何胜算，他还是被牢牢的钉在了那里。  
这已足以让Dean抓狂，Dean的全身都失灵了一样，他的手指掐住Cas的肩膀，然后体内所有的支撑都消失了。他，跌落下去。Cas拉着他，他才站了起来，软塌塌的。  
一段长时间的沉默，终于Dean急促的呼吸打断了它，Cas嘟囔了一句“妈勒戈壁的”。  
Dean的脑海还停留在高潮后的炽热中，试图集中所有的意志力来推开Cas的胸膛。Cas后退一步，然后Dean以一种再也不会有的优雅方式滑到地板上。他的手指似乎都成了大拇指，他们在解开Cas的皮带上毫无用处，Cas拍走了Dean的手，然后自己解开了皮带，他的天安门顿时大开。  
现在轮到Dean来移开Cas的手了，当他们试图褪去Cas的裤子时，Dean已经没有等待的耐心了，他现今只记得一件要紧的事，他想要Cas的大咚。在他的脑海中，帮他把裤子和内裤脱了实在是浪费时间。  
但是当他发现在他的嘴和Cas的咚之间还有着一层薄薄的织物时，他又不得不重新考虑这个决定。Dean俏皮的抬起眼，嘴唇扬起一丝坏笑，当他发现Cas在看他时，他往Cas内裤的激凸部分故意吹了一口热气，Cas瞬间眯起了眼。  
“你竟敢”Cas的语气就像一种挑战。  
Dean跳过了以往的挑逗，直入正题。一旦他们在床上退去衣物以后，有的是时间来挑逗。现在，Dean的嘴润湿着这片棉布，他积压着Cas的臀部来固定住Cas，然后吮吸着。Cas的内裤尝起来像干床褥，但是里面透着Cas的味道，Dean用嘴划过突起来寻找这味道最浓烈的地方。  
Cas低声呻吟着，攥紧的拳头抓着Dean的头好一会儿，Dean以为Cas就要把他的头推离－这并不是Dean所想要的。实际上接着Cas把他的头拖的更近。  
当Dean终于触碰到Cas柔软的突起中的睾丸时，他给了Cas坚挺之处一个吻，Dean斜了斜头，张开了嘴试图将这个突起包裹，然后正正的凝视着它。他故意粗重的呼吸着，他知道这湿润的热感会搅乱Cas的思绪。当然他并不希望他上面的这个男人会因此被打断。  
抓着Dean的头发，Cas挤出一句“Dean”，他不断的抽动和颤抖，就快把Dean的头按进墙里了。  
Dean很满意内裤上那块潮湿的斑点；当然，其中更加潮湿的那一块是因为它更加的脏，所以他要轻轻的去吮吸那个味道。  
Cas最后呻吟了一声，然后把Dean推开“太快了”  
Dean没有噘嘴，他没有。或许他有一点失望他没能真的将Cas的大咚含在嘴里，不过这个夜晚肯定不会就此结束。  
“你傲娇了”Cas故作惊奇  
“人家才没有”  
“你就是”Cas坏笑起来“你的服务很到位啊，至少没有让我把裤子褪到膝盖”  
“你才错过你这辈子最好的口”Dean伸了伸腰，不仅是因为他不想身体过于僵硬，还有他知道他的屁股在他伸展背部时最性感。  
Cas的眼睛追随着Dean的脊梁然后停下了“最好的口？”  
这是另一个挑战，Cas的眉毛展开，似乎在等着Dean来咬钩。  
Dean没有让他失望，笑着抓住Cas的腿“带我去床上，我证明给你看”  
“床？你不想有点高品质的吗？”  
“我是传统的男人”Dean说到”我配的上好东西”  
Cas笑了，不过他试图弄清楚底细“什么叫传统？”  
“老兄，我穿着正装呢”  
“第一、你刚才叫我老兄了，第二、你的正装也就包着你的老二了”  
Dean在去卧室时松开了Cas，因为他知道Cas不会弃他而去“我要一张床，我要好好疼爱你并且不会给你口”  
“好像你要违背你的话了”，Cas说到，他在卧室门口给了Dean一个长长的吻，当吻结束时他俩都粗重的呼吸着，“我会好好疼爱你，直到你求饶。”  
Dean一点也不怀疑。  
他等不及了去验证了。

 

The End


End file.
